


Transcendence Poems

by Doobend



Series: Transcendence Au stuff [2]
Category: Alternate Universe - Transcendence (Gravity Falls) - Fandom
Genre: Angsty poems, I swear I’ll post and actual fic eventually, Probably only will ever be angst, Rating May Change, That’s the TAU for you, There’s characters but not really?, Transcendence AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 19:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19448470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doobend/pseuds/Doobend
Summary: Poems (currently poem) that I’ve written/will write about the Transcendence AU.





	Transcendence Poems

I’m falling so fast, so slow

I fall down, and I’m so sorry that I pull you with me

But I can’t stop  
Can’t stop reaching for you to pull me up

Pull me up above the waves of my despair 

They say I’m a demon  
And they’re right

I kill and rip out souls  
More than once tear apart families 

Why won’t you believe me and run?

Why do you always try to pull me up when I’m heavy with death and human blood?

Why do you trust me when I’m hurting you?

Why do you still smile when I say I’m leaving?  
And make me stay?

Why?

Why?

W̢͉̞̠ͅͅẖ̡̱̖ͅy̢̰͕!

Why do still accept me!

How can you possibly call me brother!

Why haven’t you let me fall when I’ve pushed you over the edge!

I’ve only added to your sorrow!  
Dimmed your life  
Dimmed your light...

How do you still love me?

How can anyone love me?

When I’m _me_


End file.
